Mario Sunshine 2: Trouble in Paradise
by RIVolleyball214
Summary: Mario and the gang return to Isle Delfino to find out that it is in peril again. Battles will be fought, emotions will run high, and Mario will have to rely on people other than FLUDD to survive on the island this time. Please R&R!
1. Back to Paradise?

Return to Isle Delfino

Chapter 1: Back to Paradise?

Peach's plane lands on Delfino Airstrip. Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth all get off the plane.

Peach: Mario, you were right! Getting a summer home here was a great idea!

Mario: Well, let's just hope it goes better than it did last time….

Peach: Oh, don't worry Mario. I've been using those Richard Simmons videos I got for Christmas. If Bowser even tries to come after me, he won't know what hit 'em!

Mario: Right….

Daisy: Let's get moving. I'm Starving!

Luigi: Look, here comes a boat!

Mario: Come on everyone, grab your luggage. Um, Daisy, did you have to bring so much?

Daisy: I couldn't decide on what to bring!

Toadsworth: Now now, you two. Here's the boat. Excuse me, sir, can you take us to the island?

Pianta: Mario! Peach! What a surprise to see you back so soon! I heard you had bought a summer home here. Yes, everyone in the boat quick, before the sharks come.

Peach: Um, sharks?

Pianta: Yes, I'm afraid nobody is allowed in the water because of sharks. One of them ate II Piantisimo!

Mario: Well I wasn't looking forward to any races anyway…

Yoshi: Not allowed in the water? Well that's just great!

Pianta: Yes, well……All aboard!

Everyone gets on boat and heads for the island

Toadette: Toad you were right! This sure beats the Mushroom Kingdom!

Toadsworth: Yes, well it is because of us that the Shine Sprites have returned to the Island.

Toadette: Um, wasn't that Mario?

Toadsworth: Yes, he did help somewhat…

Peach: So Mario, where is our summer home.

Mario: I had it built right on Gelato Beach! It's going to be perfect!

Peach: Um, Mario, what about the Cataquacks?

Mario: Uh….oh ya…I forgot about them….

Luigi: Hey, what's that over there?

Daisy: It looks like….

Pianta: Ahh! The sharks are here already!

Peach: What! Go faster! I knew coming here was a bad idea!

Mario: No you didn't!

BOOM!

CRACK!

Toad: What was that?

Pianta: There's a hole in the boat! We're sinking!

Peach: Oh No! I don't wanna get my hair wet! Go faster!

Toad: We're going to die!

Toadette: Throw Daisy's luggage off!

Daisy: We have to distract it so we can get away. I think we should sacrifice Toad!

Toad: Hey!

Pianta: Don't worry everyone. We can still make it to the island. Unless-

BOOM!

CRACK!

Pianta: Oh No! Abandon Ship!

Everyone: AHH!

Everyone jumps off boat

Mario: Quick, head for that small island!

Peach: Ahh! I broke a nail!

Luigi: Here comes the shark!

Toad: AHH!

Mario: We're almost there!

Pianta: I don't think I can- AHH! MY LEG!

Daisy: Oh No!

Everyone gets onto island right off of Isle Delfino

Peach: The Pianta….He's….

Mario: Gone…..

Daisy: Well this is the start of some vacation…

Toad: I have to go to the bathroom!

To Be Continued

Coming Soon- Petey Piranha, Romance, and High Prices!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Luck

Chapter 2: Bad Luck

Everyone falls asleep on the tiny island and wakes up the next morning….

Toad: Ugh….where are we?

Toadette: We're still stuck on this island, you moron!

Dasiy: This is terrible! I've only found 14 of my bags!

Luigi: What a tragedy…..

Mario: Look everyone! Here comes a boat!

Peach: Oh, good. Help! Please, help us!

Pianta: Is everyone ok?

Peach: Yes, we're fine. Our boat was attacked by sharks last night, and a Pianta was killed!

Pianta: Killed! He's the second on! Mario, ever since you and your friends have left, things have been terrible. First the sharks, then business goes down, now a Pianta dead? What's next! Well anyway….. Everybody hop on.

Boat takes them to the island……………

Peach: Finally! Mario, when's does the next boat to Gelato Beach arrive?

Mario: Not for two hours.

Peach: Two hours? Well, I guess we should get some shopping done. We'll need some things for our home.

Toadsworth: And I'll go meet the mayor to discuss the terrible events that have been occurring.

Toad + Toadette: We wanna see the Shine Gate!

Mario: Alright, let's meet back here at two

Two hours later………

Peach: I can't believe how much groceries cost! I paid five dollars for this pineapple!

Yoshi: Yum! (Eats pineapple)

Peach: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Oop, sorry….he he…..

Toadsworth: Here's the boat. Everyone get on.

Pianta: That'll be five dollars a person to get on the boat.

Peach: Five dollars! Is anything free anymore!

Everyone gets on and boat goes to Gelato beach…..

Pianta: Here we are!

Luigi: Ugh…..so seasick….

Daisy: Luigi, we were on the boat for five minutes!

(Luigi throws up on Daisy)

Daisy: Ew! That's so gross!

Luigi: Sorry…..

Peach: So where's the House, Mario?

Mario: It should be right next to the juicebar. Here it is!

(Everyone looks at a small, rundown shack)

Peach: Um….

Daisy: It's a piece on junk! There's no way there's room for all of us!

(Peach walks inside)

Peach: It's not that bad on the inside. But there are only two rooms. It doesn't look finished…...

Luigi: Daisy, wanna bunk with me?

Dasiy: Ew, no! I'd rather be thrown in the air by a cataquack!

A cataquack comes over and launches Daisy into the air

Daisy: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: Haha….I mean……are you ok?

Daisy: Yes, I'm fine. And I'd love to bunk with you.

Luigi: Cool!

Toadette: I'm thirsty! Let's go to the juicebar!

Mario: Good idea. I know the owner, Tina Noki. We can ask her what happened to our house.

Mario, Yoshi, Toadette, Peach and Toad go to the bar…..

Tina: Mario, how are you?

Mario: Well, ok, except the people working on our house never finished it!

Tina: Oh, Mario, haven't you heard? Bianco Hills has been taken over by Petey Piranha and the Piranha Plants! All of the citizens have been taken as prisoners, including the Pianta and Sons construction workers!

Toadette: Oh No! Mario, we have to help them!

Mario: This is supposed to be a vacation….

Toadette: Mario, people are in danger!

Peach: Go ahead, Mario. We know you can do it! The rest of us can just go to Pinna Park. How long could it take you?

Mario: Ya, I guess you're right. And then we can get the workers to finish our house!

Yoshi: I'll go with you!

Toadette: me too!

Mario: Ok, it's settled. Tina, when does the next boat leave for Bianco Hills?

Tina: Actually, there are no more boats to Bianco Hills. Everyone is to afraid to go there. But there is a secret way through the jungle that I know. But I can't leave my son, Pablo….

Peach: I'll watch him! Kids love me!

(Peach takes kid and he kicks her)

Pablo: Get away!

Peach: Ow! Aren't you just adorable…..

Mario: Thanks, Peach. We won't be long. You guys have fun!

Mario, Toadette, Yoshi and Tina go into the Jungle to begin their journey.

To Be Continued………

Coming Soon- Wild Yoshis, a Shark Attack, and of course………Bowser!


	3. Chapter 3: Parts 12

Chapter 3-Part 1: In Delfino Jungle

Mario, Yoshi, Toadette and Tina are walking through Delfino Jungle.

Toadette: Ew! This place is crawling with bugs!

Mario: How much longer, Tina?

Tina: We're almost there. I just hope we don't run into any wild Yoshis.

Yoshi: Wild Yoshis? I didn't think there were any left on the island?

Tina: I happen to know that a small group of them still live here. They aren't very friendly, though….

Toadette: Wild Yoshis! Go faster!

Yoshi: Don't worry, Toadette. I'm a Yoshi, so we have no problem dealing with them.

Tina: I doubt it, Yoshi. The Zoshi tribe aren't like normal Yoshis. See, they were banned from Yoshi Island over 100 years ago and have been living here ever since. I've seen their leader, Zoshi, before……He's terrible…

Zoshi: (Pops out of nowhere) Nice of you to talk about me!

Tina: Ahh! Zoshi! Run!

They start running, but a dozen Zoshis surround them.

Zoshi: You're not going anywhere! What are you doing in our jungle?

Mario: We're heading for Bianco Hills. The place has been overrun by Petey Piranha! We were going to help.

Zoshi: Petey Piranha? Never heard of him….. Well, I'm afraid you're forbidden to go through this jungle.

Toadette: Forbidden! Says who! You don't own this island!

Zoshi: Quiet, you! Now, you will all be taken prisoner by me and be brought to Zoshi Village.

Mario: What! But we have to-

Zoshi: Zoshis, take them away!

Everyone: Noooooooo……..

Chapter 3-Part 2: Shark Attack

Meanwhile, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth and Pablo Noki are about to board the boat to Pinna Park…..

Daisy: Thanks again for letting me borrow one of your dresses, Peach. It will take a while to get the puke stains of mine…

Luigi: I said I was sorry!

Peach: It was no problem, Daisy. Pablo, get back here! Don't go near the water!

Pablo: Man, I never get to do anything fun!

Peach: Sure you do! We're going to Pinna Park!

Pablo: I'm going to ride the roller coaster!

Toad: I think I'll just stay on the Yoshi-Go-Round the whole time…..

Pablo: You wuss!

Toad: Hey!

Toadsworth: Now now, boys. Here comes the boat. Everyone get on!

Luigi: Daisy, wanna sit next to me?

Daisy: Uh, no! You'll probably throw up on me again!

Luigi: Um…..oh ya…..I should have brought a bucket…

Peach: Don't worry, Luigi. We're almost there.

Toadsworth: Everyone, look over there!

Daisy: No….it can't be!

Luigi: It's a-

Peach: Shark! No! Sir, Pianta sir! Go faster! There's a shark!

Pianta: A shark, Ahhhh!

Daisy: It's coming!

Toad: We're gonna die!

BOOM!

CRACK!

Daisy: AAHHHH! (Falls in water)

Luigi: Daisy! Quick, grab my hand!

Daisy: I can't reach!

Peach: C'mon Daisy, the shark's coming!

Daisy: I…..can't…….AAAHHHHHH!

(Shark grabs Daisy and swims away)

Luigi: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Peach: DAISY!

Toad: There's no blood……..

Peach: Toad! A shark took her away! There's no way she could have survived!

Toad: Sorry….

CRASH!

Peach: What was that!

Pianta: We've arrived at Pinna Park. I was so distracted that I forgot to hit the brakes. Ha….ha…..

Peach: Well we have to get back to the Plaza! We have to inform the police!

Pianta: Actually, this is the only boat that goes to and from the island. I'm afraid we're stranded here.

Peach: Well that's great…._just_ great……..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Part One- The Sacrifice**

Mario had no idea where the Zoshis were taking him and his friends- It seemed like they had been walking for an hour when they finally reached a village in what looked like the densest part of the jungle where almost no light seemed to be coming through the thick layers of trees. He could see a small sign the entrance to the village that read: ZOSHI VILLAGE. Mario didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Why are you bringing us here? We didn't do anything wrong!" argued Toadette, although Mario realized she wasn't going to change the Zoshi leader's mind.

"Quiet, you!" retorted the sinister looking Zoshi leader, "Or you'll end up in a lot more trouble then you already are."

As the Zoshis were taking them further into the village, Mario could tell that the Zoshis were not the happiest looking Yoshis around. He saw many give him evil looks and many that looked very dangerous. He kept wondering where they were being taken…

"Hey, why don't you let go of me!" shouted Toadette in anger. "I'm not about to run away surrounded by all you creeps!" Mario could tell that Toadette's bickering was going to get her into more trouble. Yoshi, Tina, and he were keeping quiet.

"Alright, one more word out of you and I'm gonna"-

"What are you gonna do to me?" continued Toadette.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Zoshi. "Everyone, we have ourselves a sacrifice!" Mario's heart began to beat more rapidly. What were they going to do to Toadette.

Almost right after the words escaped Zoshis mouth, several of the larger Zoshis grabbed Toadette and threw her into a cage that was hung right above a large pit of fire. Toadette looked horrified.

"What are you doing!" She shouted. "I didn't do anything wrong! Get me out of here now!"

"First you invaded our jungle" Zoshi continued, "And now you are being incredibly annoying. You must pay!"

"Wait, I know how we can solve this!" interrupted Yoshi. "I'm a Yoshi, I can talk to the Yoshis on Yoshi island and convince them to allow you to come back, I'm sure I could!"

Mario could tell that his offer was no good.

"And who said that we even wanted to go back to that stupid island, anyway?" said Zoshi. "We like it much better here where we can be left in peace. Anyway, let's get on with it!"

"Mario, you have to do something quick!" pleaded Toadette, tears about to run down her face."

"Hold on, you're Mario?" Zoshi asked curiously. "_The_ Mario that got rid of all the horrid graffiti that was on this island?

"Um" started Mario. "Yeah, I did get rid of all the graffiti on the island, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Release the girl!" Zoshi shouted, and many Zoshis did what he was told. "Mario, it is because of you that our village is clean again! It was covered in goop, but when you got all of the shine sprites to return to the village, it all when away instantly! We owe you so much, is there anything we can do for you?"

"Hmm…" Mario thought.

"Actually, um" began Tina nervously, "There is one thing you can do for us. Like we said before, Bianco Hills is under attack by Petey Piranha, and we could really use some help if we're going to take him down. Do you think you could help us?"

Zoshi seemed to be thinking about it, but finally made up his mind.

"Of course w will help Mario and the rest of you with the Petey guy! You eight, come with us. Mario, feel free to ride a Zoshi, and the rest of you can do the same."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Tina happily. "Mario, I think we may be able to do this now!

"Yeah, with the Zoshis we'll be unstoppable!" Let's get going everyone!"

Mario, Tina, Yoshi, and a still angry Toadette hopped on a Zoshi and began their journey to Bianco hills yet again, a lot further from where they had started.

**Part 2- Stranded**

Peach was sitting on the shore, thinking about what they should do. There were so many things on her mind: Sharks, Daisy dead, and the fact that they were stranded on this island until they could find another boat. She had no idea where to go from here.

"So do you think you could fix this boat, Master…um…what was you name again?" asked Toadsworth to the driver of the now broken boat they had taken to Pinna Park.

"It's Nino, sir" replied the Driver, "And no, I don't really know how to fix these things, I only drive them. But I guess I could try. Anybody wanna help?"

"Sure, I will" answered Luigi, still upset about what had happened to Daisy.

"And the rest of us will go into the park to see what they can do" said Peach. "Maybe the owner of this place has a boat that we can borrow to get back to the Island."

"Good idea, Princess" replied Toadsworth, "This will give Toad and Pablo the chance to ride all of the rides."

"Hurray!" shouted Toad and Pablo together. Peach was angry at the fact that none of them seemed to care much about the death of Daisy, except her and Luigi.

"Alright, let's go" she said. She left Luigi and Nino to try to fix the boat and led the rest of them up to the entrance of Pinna Park. "Hello sir" Peach said to the man at the entrance. "How much does it cost for the four of us to get in?"

"Well," replied the small Noki, "its twenty dollars a person, so that'll come to eighty buck please."

"Eighty bucks!" My god, I'll be out of money soon enough. Well, here you go sir. Come on guys, we're not going to be here too long. I hope."

"Peach and the rest of the group entered the large and beautiful park, and while Pablo and Toad ran off almost instantly, Peach and Toadsworth began searching for the owner to discuss there terrible ordeal. It was only fifteen minutes until they found him at the entrance to the roller coaster.

"Oh sir, thank goodness we found you!" exclaimed Peach, "Our boat crashed on this island and we need your help!"

"Ah, Princess Peach," replied the owner, "It's good to see all of you again. Now, what's happened? Your boats crashed here? Well, that gives you all the more reason to stay here for a little while and have a good time!"

"Sir," continued Toadsworth, "I don't think you quite understand. One of our dear friends was eaten by a shark and we really must inform the police of this tragedy!" The owner seemed to have not have heard Toadsworth at all.

"What was that, old Toad? I wasn't listening. Anyway there really are a lot of things I need to get done. Have fun at Pinna Park!" And he quickly walked away, ignoring the screams from Peach to come back and listen to them.

**Part 3- Bowser's Sub**

Daisy awoke in a large gray cell, having no clue where she was or if she was even alive. "Wait a minute, I was eaten by a shark," she thought to herself. "I guess this must be heaven…"

"Quiet, you stupid Princess!" exclaimed a large, scary figure standing a few feet away from Daisy on the other side of the jail cell. "Of course this isn't heaven you idiot. Once again Princess Peach has been captured by Bowser and I will now rule this Island and the whole Mushroom Kingdom! Muahahaha!."

"Huh? Bowser is that you? I'm Princess Daisy, not Princess Peach! I'm just wearing her dress because somebody threw up on mine! Who's the idiot now…"

"What!" Bowser exclaimed angrily, "How did my son mix you two up! He's going to pay for this….Well anyway; my plan will still work perfectly. Peach was only going to be used for the back up plan. But I have people working for me on the island that will make Mario fall for my trap."

"You're never going to get away with this!" Daisy replied. "Mario will stop you like he always does and your stupid plans never work anyway!"

"Ah, but this plan is much better then all of the others combined!" retorted Bowser, wearing a smirk on his face. "Mario isn't going to know what hit him. I bet you wish you knew, but unfortunately I cannot let you know, you might escape and tell everyone. So for now I will just leave you in that cell with that Pantisimo person, and we'll see what happens later! So long Princess…um…Debbie".

Bowser walked out of the dark room, and Daisy realized that there was somebody else in the cell with her, a small, purple thing with a plant on the top of his head. It was II Piantisimo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Battle at Bianco Hills**

Mario and the rest of the battalion were only minutes away from the entrance to Bianco Hills. Not knowing what the place was like and what Petey Piranha was up to, Mario couldn't help but be nervous. Before he realized it, Zoshi was telling all of them that they had arrived.

"Here we are, Bianco Hills!" he screamed, clearly eager to get into battle. "Now where is Petey Piranha? Where is anybody?"

As Mario looked around, he noticed that the streets of the village were completely empty and that there was nobody in sight. The group continued to walk for some time until they reached the road that led to the big windmill Big Windmill, the place where Mario had fought Petey Piranha before. While Mario was looking up at the giant structure, he did not notice that a giant blob of something had just hit Toadette right in the face.

"AHHH!" she shouted in disgust, "What is this goop? It smells awful, and I'm covered in it!" Just as Mario and the rest had focused their attention on her, a Yoshi behind Mario began to shout.

"Look, over there! There coming towards us! Hundreds of them!"

Mario looked all around him and saw what the Zoshi was talking about. Hundreds of Piranha Plants and Glooper Bloopers were coming right towards them from all directions, and Mario soon heard a noise above him, a strange ugly voice that could only belong to one person: Petey Piranha.

"There he is!" shouted Tina. "Mario, you have to stop him! Ride Yoshi and take him down!"

Petey Piranha had just landed on the bridge leading to the Windmill, and Mario knew this was his chance. Without warning to Yoshi he jumped on him, grabbed Toadette and began chasing after the disgusting beast determinately.

"AAAHHH!" hollered Toadette, for she was still surprised that Mario had abruptly grabbed her. "Mario, how do you plan to catch Petey? You might have realized that he can fly!"

Mario was not sure how he was going to get him, but he knew that if he wanted to free the people and get his house finished, he would have to take Petey Piranha down somehow. He and Toadette flew up the road to the Big Windmill on Yoshi and it wasn't long until they had caught up to Petey Piranha. He gave one of those retched calls that he always gives when trying to communicate, and Mario realized what he was going to do. When they reached the entrance to the Big Windmill, Petey, without warning, jumped off of the edge and began to fly. Yoshi, however, thought quickly and used his tongue as a rope and wrapped it around one of Petey's legs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Toadette screamed in surprise, for her and Mario were very shocked when they had gone off the ledge with Petey. "What do you think you're doing Yoshi, you almost got us- AHHHHH!"

At that moment, Petey had risen higher into the air, and Toadette wasn't holding on tight enough. She fell into the water below her, landing awkwardly in the crystal clear lake.

"Toadette!" Mario shouted in surprise. But a moment later, he saw Toadette rise from the lake, pull herself onto one of the nearest lily pad, and begin to row herself back to shore. "Oh good, she's alright. Yoshi, hang on!"

Yoshi shook his uncomfortably shook his head due to the fact that his tongue was hanging on Petey's leg for dear life. Mario began climbing up Yoshi's tongue so he could encounter the evil being it was attached, even Mario was not sure what exactly he was going to do. When he arrived at the end of the tongue and at Petey leg, he jumped on the creatures back and suddenly remembered what he had done last time he defeated Petey. While the giant Piranha Plant was swinging at Mario left and right, Mario swung himself around to the other side of the monster's body while dodging these punches and punched Petey Piranha in the stomach as hard as he could.

The creature gave the loudest cry Mario had ever heard, and without warning he stopped flapping his wings, causing all three of them to fall to the ground below them. When Mario looked down, he realized that they were not over the lake anymore, but over the village streets. Horrified, Mario closed his eyes and prayed that he would somehow survive this. He then felt somebody grab him and after a few seconds Mario, who still had his eyes closed, wondered why they had not hit the ground yet. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to discover that he was in Yoshis arms and his tongue was around one of the windmills, causing the two of them to be inches from the ground.

Yoshi let go and they fell only a few inches, landing on their feet and feeling a little dizzy. They looked over to see Petey Piranha lying a few feet away from them, not moving but clearly not dead. As Mario was staring at him he could here voices yelling his name not too far away.

"Mario, Mario!" screamed the voice of Toadette happily. "You did it, you got him! I was so scared when I fell off Yoshi, but I survived, and you guys found a way to take him down!" Toadette was still soaked from the fall and it appeared from the small scratches on her face that she may have encountered a spider or two during her escape from the lake.

"Where are the others?" asked Mario curiously, for he had not seen anybody else while he was in the air, though he was not paying very good attention either.

"I heard some voices coming from the Big Windmill, maybe we should go check up there," replied Toadette. "Come on, quick!"

Mario and Yoshi followed her down the streets, up the road and across the bridge to the Big Windmill, where they were happy to see not only the Zoshis, but the citizens of Bianco Hills looking somewhat dirty, but happy that they were free from the wrath of Petey Piranha.

"Mario, you're ok!" exclaimed Zoshi, pleased to see that they were all alive. "Did Petey escape, what happened?"

"He's unconscious back at the village; he'll probably be out for quite a while. But what happened with all of you? Is everybody ok?"

"Well Mario, umm…" started Zoshi, "We're all ok, but… one of the Piranha Plants took away Tina! We tried to stop them, but they were too fast and got away before we could do anything. I'm really sorry this had to happen…"

"What! Tina's gone!" Mario shouted, angry that the Zoshis couldn't do anything to stop the Piranha Plants from taking her away. "Which way did they go? We have to find her!" Mario was extremely angry, but it was clear that the Zoshis were not as concerned with the safety of Tina Noki.

"Listen Mario, we shouldn't concentrate on her right now. We have Petey Piranha, we should be taking him down to the police! We can worry about Tina after we do that, ok?" Although Mario knew that Zoshi wanted to get Petey Piranha in prison, he thought that Zoshi just didn't care about Tina because she was a native

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Mario apprehensively, "But as soon as we do that, we've got to start looking for Tina, Ok?" Mario could see in Zoshis eyes that he didn't want to, but agreed with Mario anyway.

"Of course, we'd do anything for Master Mario. Now let's get down to Petey and get him to Delfino Plaza!"

As Mario, Yoshi, Toadette and the Zoshis began to walk away, Mario heard a voice call his named behind him, and he turned around to see a large pianta with a thick mustache. "Mario, its so good to finally meet you! I'm from the Pianta and Sons Construction Company, and I just wanted to apologize for not having your house finished on time. Now that I'm free, my sons and I can have it done in no time!"

"Oh, hello sir," replied Mario, surprised that he had forgotten that the construction workers were the reason he had came to save the village in the first place, "It's no problem about the house, just get it done whenever you can. Well my friends and I have to go; it was nice to finally meet you."

And Mario walked away, thinking this adventure had become much more than saving his construction worker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Race to the Plaza**

Peach did not know what to do. All she knew was that she needed to get back to the mainland as soon as possible to report what had happened, and that nobody at Pinna Park was helping her at all. "I'm going back to shore to see if Luigi and Nino had done anything," Peach said angrily, and she quickly walked out of the park and ignored the Noki that asked her if she had enjoyed herself. When she arrived at the crash site, she didn't even need to ask the either of them if they had made any progress; it was clear that they hadn't.

"Sorry Princess," said Nino, clearly sorry that there was nothing he could do. "I just never got taught how to fix these things. It's never really been a problem…"

"This is just great! What are we supposed to do? Daisy is dead and it is clear that there are definitely some weird things going on on this island. We have to find a way back to the Plaza, I don't care what it takes!"

"Uh, Princess"- Luigi started, but was interrupted by Peach's emotional speech.

"Daisy is my friend, and people need to know what has happened to her! And what about Mario, we have to find out if he is ok! He could be in trouble. We HAVE to get out of here NOW!" She finished her speech and began to breath hard due to the fact that she was out of breath.

"Peach, look!" Luigi shouted, making sure that the princess didn't interrupt him this time, "It's one of those things Mario rode on last time you were here, he told me about them and even took some pictures!"

"Huh?" Peach replied, confused at what Luigi was talking about. He pointed something out that wasn't to far away from them, and when Nino returned, he had a happy expression on his face and it was clear that Luigi was right.

"It's a Gloober Jet!" exclaimed Nino, "We can definitely ride this in to town!"

This news made Peach incredibly happy, and she jumped up with joy and hugged both of them with a smile on her face. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"But what about the others?" Luigi asked her, "We can't leave them behind; they'll wonder where we've all gone to!" Peach though about it for a moment, but then came up with a conclusion.

"W can ride back to the Plaza, inform the police of what happened, and then tell them to send a boat over here to pick them up," Peach stated. Luigi and Nino both approved, and without wasting another minute, all three of them jumped on Blooper Jet (a little uncomfortably because they were only meant to hold one person not three) and began to ride towards the island.

Although Peach was not completely happy, she couldn't help but smile. This is what she really wanted to do on her vacation, have fun with friends and doing things she had never done before, like this. Her smile quickly vanished, however, for she saw something in the water that made her scream.

"A SHARK! A SHARK!" she screamed loudly, "Nino, go faster, it's catching up on us! This can't be happening, not again…" She began to think about Daisy, the Pianta boat driver, and even II Paintissimo, who had all been eaten by a great white shark, and she was hoping that she would not end up like them.

"Everybody hold on!" shouted Nino, and he began to go even faster on the Blooper Jet, and Peach thought that his skills on this were much better than his skills on a boat.

While they were getting closer to the Plaza docks, the shark was getting even closer to them. Every breath Peach took she thought would be her last, and just as the shark jumped out of the water to try and take a bite at them, the Blooper Jet flew into the air, and Nino made it land perfectly on the streets of Delfino Plaze.

"Thank God," Luigi said, his heart clearly beating ten times faster than usual, "I thought we were going to be eaten for sure! Good job Nino!"

Peach was not listening to Luigi. When the shark jumped out of the water, she, being the only one looking at him, noticed something very strange. The shark didn't seem to look real in the moment she had to look at it close up. It looked mechanical, as if somebody had built it and let it loose in the water…

"What's the matter, Princess?" Nino asked her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Peach replied, taking her mind off of what she had seen, "I'm just glad we're alright, it was a pretty close call! Thank you, Nino. We wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you.

"Oh, it was no problem," Nino said proudly, "I'm glad I could help. We better get going; we have to report to the police right away!" All three of them practically sprinted to the other side of the island, and when they reached the guards, they were nearly out of breath.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" One of the Officers asked, "You look like you've been running quite a bit, eh?" Peach nearly collapsed on top of the officer, and he looked at her like she was some sort of alien.

"Officer, you've got to help us! Our friend has been killed, and I think I found out something about the sharks that have been around the island. Please, can we go sit down somewhere?"

The officer suddenly looked shocked. "Somebody killed? What about the sharks? Sit down? Yes, yes, right this way!" They followed the two officers into what seemed to be their office, a dark room where it was very hard to see each other.

"What have you found out about these sharks, Miss?" The one officer questioned. "And what happened to your dear friend?"

"Well," Peach began, "Our friends was eaten by a shark, but on our way back from Pinna Park, I noticed something strange about one of the sharks. It looked like it was mechanical!"

Everyone in the room looked at her curiously, especially Nino and Luigi, for they had clearly not seen what she had. The officer that had been silent up to now laughed at her like it was some kind of joke.

"Mechanical, you say?" he asked, clearly amused by her story. "Why would anybody want to put fake sharks around our island? And what proof do you have of this?"

"I don't have any proof," Peach replied angrily, "But I know what I saw. I think someone is up to something!" Peach could tell that the officers did not believe her at all.

"Many people have now been eaten by these sharks, one of them being your friend, and you think that they're mechanical? I'm sorry but you're story is just absurd. I am sorry for your loss, but I think it is time for you to go. Have a nice stay here at Isle Delfino."

Peach was outraged. "You've got to believe us! I swear I'm telling the truth, why would I make this up? I"-

But at that moment, I loud, distant explosion could be heard throughout the office and the entire room was shaking uncontrollably. When everything returned to normal, all five of them ran outside to see what had happened.

"What the heck was that?" one of the officers asked, a little shaken up from what just happened.

Peach looked around but could not see the place from where the explosion came from. However, she heard many people screaming from the other side of the island, and she led the way down the streets to where they had left the Blooper Jet. When they arrived, it was clear what had happened and why everyone was screaming.

"My god…" Luigi gasped.

"Good lord…" Nino shrieked.

The explosion had come from Pinna Park, and the one thing that everybody was looking at was the enormous ball of smoke that could have only come from a bomb. Pinna Park was under attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Challenge**

Daisy stared at II Piantissimo strangely, and he stared back at her. From what Daisy had heard from Mario, he was a strange man who always challenged Mario to races where Mario would often win prizes.

"Hello, Princess Daisy," II Piantissimo said loudly, "I am II Piantissimo. I'm sure Mario has told you all about me; we had some interesting times lest time he was here." He kept staring at Daisy, yet she didn't know what to say.

"Um…" Daisy began, "Hi, II Piantissimo. I've heard some stories about you." Daisy decided that since II Piantissimo hed been here for a while, she might as well get information from him. "So, what have you found out about Bowser and his plan since you've been here?"

II Piantissimo thought for a couple of minutes, but then began to speak. "Well, you can always find out information when you sneak into the planning room, that's where Bowser holds all his meetings!"

Daisy was completely surprised by this piece of information. Not only did II Piantissimo know things, but he seemed to know also know how to get out of here. "Wow! So you know a way out of here? Where is it?" Daisy wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Hah!" II Piantissimo exclaimed, "I' not telling you anything! Well unless…" Daisy thought she knew what he was going to say next.

"Do you want me to race you?" she asked, "Because if you haven't noticed, it's a little cramped in here to have a race." She was right; the jail cell could have only been about fifteen feet long and ten feet wide, making it almost impossible to have a race.

"I think we could," replied II Piantissimo, and Daisy looked at him strangely. "We'll run 50 laps back and forth. If you win, I'll tell you the way out of here. If you lose, I'm not telling you the way out, and I doubt you'll find it by yourself. Are you ready?"

Daisy thought about it for a minute, and she decided that it was worth a shot, for she had nothing to lose if she lost. "Ok, let's do it," she finally said, "It won't be that hard; I heard Mario beat you almost every time." Daisy knew that as soon as she said this that she had angered the man greatly.

"Yes, well…He's very fast! I doubt you'll be as good as him. But let's find out, shall we?

Daisy and II Piantissimo decided to start at opposite ends of the cell, and after Daisy took off her shoes, they were ready to start.

"On your mark," Daisy began.

"Get set," continued II Piantissimo.

"GO!"

They both started off running at the same rate, but Daisy noticed that II Piantissimo was gradually getting ahead of her. After Daisy finished twenty-eight laps, she realized that she was becoming light-headed and that she was three laps behind II Piantissimo. She didn't know what to do, she didn't see how she could catch up in her condition. She became very dizzy after lap thirty-five, and couldn't see where she was going. However, II Piantissimo was not paying much attention either, causing the two of them to collide with each other. Daisy just fell over, while II Piantissimo went flying in the air.

Daisy got up quickly and saw that II Piantissimo was still on the ground and moaning in pain. She took this as an opportunity to catch up, and was able to complete eight laps before II Piantissimo got up and began to talk.

"Stop…stop," he panted, still out of breath from running and being knocked into the air by Daisy. "You win. I'll tell you where the way out is. Just…just pull out the bed over there. You can reach the planning room from there, it's only about a five minute crawl."

And sure enough, when Daisy pulled out the bed in the corner, she found a hole that looked barely big enough to crawl through. "This is it?" she asked him. She didn't really need an answer; she just couldn't see herself crawling through something that small.

"Well, here I go! I'll see you when I get back." Daisy jumped in the hole and began crawling through the narrow passage. She never thought that she would be in what now looked like a ventilation system, but she thought that the information she would find out would be something that she could use to her advantage. Like II Piantissimo said, after five minutes of crawling there was a vent in which Daisy could here voices coming out of. As she got closer, she could see Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kammy Koopa, Kamek, and a ton of Bowser's cronies. It seemed like they had just began a meeting.

"Son, was the attack successful?" Bowser asked his son, who was right across from him on the round table.

"Of course dad, everything went fine. And we even got new prisoners! There back in the Princess's cell now.

"Excellent," Bowser replied, clearly pleased with himself and his son, "And Kammy, what happened at Bianco Hills?"

Kammy shifted in her seat, and then began talking, "Well, Mario and his friends arrived with some native Zoshis, and a war broke out between them and the Piranha Plants. Mario was able to capture Petey Piranha, but the rest of the plan went successfully."

"What! Petey was captured!" Bowser exclaimed, "The idiot…we'll have to get him back… anyway, Kamek, what has been going on with the sharks and chips?"

Kamek began talking proudly, "The robotic shark's camera shows footage of it almost catching the real Princess and some of her friends, but they got away just before he could get them. And so far we have had to insert mind controlling chips into twenty of the residents, they've just seen too much and some of them were getting suspicious. We inserted them in the Delfino Plaza officers, the owner of Pinna Park, the Mayor of Delfino Plaza, and many other residents of the island who spotted us at work. The chips make them forget what the saw and tell other people who are suspicious of us that they are wrong and crazy. They really are useful…"

"Yes well, that's very good to hear." Bowser said. "Soon we will be inserting these chips into everyone on the island, including Mario, and nobody will be able to stop my plan from succeeding. Muahahahahah!"

Daisy had heard enough. She was completely shocked at what Bowser was up to and what was happening to all of her friends while she was locked away in Bowser's Sub. She began to crawl back to her cell, being very quiet as to not attract the attention of Bowser and the rest. She climbed out of the dark hole and back into the cell, looking dirtier than she had ever been in her life.

"Daisy, is that you?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see two new occupants in the cell: Toadsworth and Toad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reunion and Partings**

"We have to get off the island!" shouted Luigi, still in shock from what he was looking at. "We have to try and get to Pinna Park! Toadsworth and the others may need help!"

"Don't worry," replied one of the Pianta officers, "We've already sent boats over to the park to retrieve everyone. There's nothing to worry about.

Peach couldn't help but feel angry towards the police officers. How could they say there was nothing to worry about when they were clearly being attacked by someone? Before she realized it she was screaming at the officer in the angriest tone she had ever used.

"Nothing to worry about, sir?" she screamed. "How can you say that? You and your people are clearly in trouble, and you wouldn't even listen to me when I told you something was going on! Well, I think it's pretty obvious now that I was right. We have to get over to that island and search for clues NOW!"

The officers looked at her strangely as if there was something ugly attached to her face, but then they smiled happily and spoke to her in a very gentle tone.

"Princess, I think that you're a little tired. You haven't slept at all since you've gotten here. Why don't you head back to your beach house, and we'll send your friends over when they return, ok?

Peach was so angry that the natives were doing nothing to help her, but also realized that there was nothing she could do that would make them change their mind.

"Princess, I still think we should all just go home!" Luigi interrupted. "There's just too many weird things going on here, this vacation just isn't going right!"

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?" replied the officer. "Isle Delfino is a beautiful place, stay and enjoy yourselves! Things may look bad now, but they'll probably get a lot better!"

"Luigi, Nino," Peach said angrily, annoyed by the lack of help the officers were giving them, "Let's get out of here."

She led the way towards the docks so they could get on a boat to the park, but she remembered that there weren't any boats going there because they had crashed the only one. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked her two friends.

"We might as well go back to your house, Peach," replied Nino, "There's nothing else we can do; we should just wait until Mario gets back from Bianco Hills. Hopefully He's ok…" Although Peach didn't like the sound of sitting around doing nothing, she realized that there was nothing else they could do.

"Fine, let's get out of"-

"Peach!" shouted a voice far away from Peach. The voice had come from a distance, but Peach knew right away who it was. Mario and the rest had returned from Bianco Hills.

"Mario!" Peach replied just as loudly, and she could soon see Mario coming out of the Jungle and into the streets of the Plaza. He brushed himself off and walked towards her, followed by Yoshi, Toadette, the Zoshis, and the large but still unconscious Petey Piranha. "Mario, what's going on? Who are these creatures? What happened at Bianco Hills? Where's Tina?"

Mario told Peach everything that had happened while they were away, and Peach was shocked to hear that his adventure was just as dramatic and terrible as hers. "Mario, Tina's gone? That's terrible! I wish I could say things were better for us, but it definitely isn't. Daisy was killed, we were almost eaten by a shark, and Toad, Toadsworth and Pablo were all on Pinna Park when it was attacked!"

"What!" shouted Toadette in surprise. "Daisy's dead? And you don't know what happened to the others? Mario, there's way too many strange things happening on this island." Mario and the rest of the gang all agreed with her.

"Mario, we have to get Petey to the police!" said Zoshi, looking at the monster as if he could wake up at any moment. We have to hurry!

"Alright," replied Mario, knowing that Petey would wake up soon, "The Zoshis and I will take Petey to the police station, and the rest of you can meet us at the docks. We might as well head back to Gelato Beach, there's nothing else we can do." And so the group split up, Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, Toadette and Nino going to the docks while Mario and the Zoshis took Petey to the station.

"The way the police are acting," Peach began, "They might not even take Petey!"

"He's a wanted criminal, Peach," replied Nino, "They'd get in huge trouble if they didn't arrest him and put him in jail. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Nino was right. Peach and the rest were only waiting at the dock for ten minutes when Mario and the Zoshis returned without Petey Piranha. "Well, at least he's finally locked up," said Mario, "The construction workers can start working on our house again! Well, after we figure out what's going on".

Everyone jumped on the boat and within twenty minutes they had arrived on Gelato Beach. "Ah, the peacefulness," Toadette said smiling. "Wait, what am I saying! There's just so much chaos, it's hard to believe anything is ever going to be peaceful here again! I really hope Toad is ok…"

"Mario smiled and the replied "Don't worry, Toadette, I'm sure Toad's fine. They'll bring him back on one of the boats in no time. Well here we are, back at the home!" Mario led everyone up to the front door, but suddenly stopped right at the entrance. He noticed there was a note on the front door.

"Mario, what does it say?" asked Peach. "Who's it from?"

"I don't believe it!" Mario began excitedly. "It's a note form Tina!" He began to read the letter out loud:

Dear Mario,

I hope you're all ok, I was glad to hear you were able to catch Petey Piranha! Anyway I'm sure the Zoshis have told you I've been captured, but I know exactly where they're taking me! They're stationed at the highest point of Noki Bay, and I need your help! Mario, please save me, I don't know what's going to happen to me!

From Tina Noki

P.S. Please make sure my son is ok!

Mario finished the letter and shut the door to the house. "Ok, we have to go get her! Who is coming with me?" Everyone looked at Mario surprisingly, and Peach was the first one to speak.

"Mario, it's getting late out, and it's almost dark! How do you expect to save her anyway? She could be surrounded by Piranha Plants! It's just too risky." Mario was very angry at the fact that Peach would rather sit around and do nothing than save one of his friends.

"Fine, you don't have to come. Zoshis, I'm going to need your help. Nino, you'll have to take us there by boat. I'll rent one down by the shore. We'll be back…well, I don't know when we're going to be back, but we're going to save her!" Peach thought Mario was being incredibly stupid, but really wanted to help.

"I'm coming with you, too!" She shouted, "If your going, then so am I! Let's get moving. Luigi, you watch over the house and stay with Toadette and Yoshi. Try and find out about Toadsworth and the rest. I guess we'll be back sometimes tonight, but you never know."

"We'll do our best princess!" replied Toadette, still sad about her friends at Pinna Park. "But be careful, we don't want anyone else getting hurt!"

So the group separated once again, Mario, Peach, Nino, and the Zoshis renting a boat and leaving the island, and Luigi, Yoshi, and Toadette staying at the beach house, wondering what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Imperfect Storm**

"How long does it take to get there, anyway?" Peach asked Nino. She really didn't like the idea of traveling by boat in the dark, not with all the sharks, real or not, roaming around the Island. Nonetheless, she wanted to support Mario and help save Tina, for she had helped them free the people of Bianco Hills.

"It's going to be a long ride," replied Nino, "Noki Bay is on the complete opposite side of the island. We should get there in about three hours."

Peach groaned. She was stuck on this boat for three hours, surrounded by these strange creatures that resembled Yoshi, but were definitely not. They looked completely evil, and Peach wondered why Mario trusted them.

"Peach," began Mario, "Nino was telling me about what happened on the Blooper Jet. Are you sure about what you saw? It just sounds weird…"

Peach was getting annoyed that nobody believed her, but she was still convinced that was she saw was real. "Look, there's something weird about those sharks. They're just not real. I think somebody may be after us, or maybe even somebody on this island! Why do these sorts of things always happen to us?"

Mario smiled and then began to talk again. "I believe you, Peach. It's pretty obvious that somebody's after something or someone on this island. And you're right, these kinds of things _do _always happen to us, but we always manage to get through them, no matter what the challenge. We'll get through this somehow, I know we can."

Peach was glad that somebody finally agreed with her, and began to look on the brighter side of things. "You're right, we always manage to beat whoever we're up against, and I know this won't be any different."

Mario smiled, and then decided to lay down on one of the seats, and within minutes he fell asleep. Peach couldn't blame him. _It must be around 9:00 P_, she thought to herself, and she decided to lie down as well.

Mario opened his eyes more than an hour later, having no idea what time it was or where they were. All he knew was that many large, dark clouds were coming this way, and Mario did not see these as a good sign; he had never rescued anyone in the rain before. "Nino, where are we? Are we almost there?"

Nino turned around to look at him. "We're getting pretty close, Mario, but there's so much wind. We were almost blown off course! There's definitely a huge storm headed in our direction." Nino looked worried, as if he might not be able to get them there, or as if he may crash yet another boat.

Mario heard Peach awake behind him, and after she fixed her hair and brushed off her dress, she began to talk. "Mario, I had this terrible dream, people were being eaten by sharks, we were being attacked, and I had spent way too much money at the Plaza! Oh, it was terrible…wait, where are we?"

"Mario chuckled, but then replied. "Peach, I'm pretty sure that did happen, well…how much money did you spend? Anyway, we're on a boat to Noki Bay, remember? To save Tina?"

"Huh? What? Oh, OH!" Peach began to look around the boat and remembered all of the Zoshis surrounding her, and she shrieked in surprise. "Sorry, I'm just tired, forgot where we were, just too much chaos. So, are we almost there?"

Just then a large wave rose from the gentle water and crashed right next to the boat, getting some of the Zoshis towards the back a little wet. More waves began to form due to all of the wind, and the boat began to rock more and more.

"Nino, is this going to be a problem?" Mario asked, worried about the safety of everyone on the boat. "Are you sure you can get us there?" Mario began to notice small raindrops falling from the sky.

"No problem Mario," replied Nino, steering the boat more cautiously now, "Just a little rain, I've seen worse!" The rain began to fall a little faster, soaking everyone who was not able to fit under the small roof the boat had.

"Don't worry about us, we're used to the rain," said Zoshi, who was letting Peach and Mario under the roof and rain-free. "You guys need to stay dry; you don't want to get sick on your vacation." Mario had forgotten that they were even on vacation. He just wanted to go home.

As the rain began to fall harder and harder, the wind began to blow even faster, causing the boat to rock uncontrollably. "Mario, how do you expect to save Tina in these conditions?" Peach asked Mario, looking scared and worried. "How do you expect to get to the top of Noki Bay?"

"We'll get there somehow, we have to! Just try and stay dry for now! There's nothing we can do about this storm, we'll just have to wait until the storm passes!" Mario had to scream so Peach could understand him; the rain was falling so hard it made it impossible to hear anything else. "Nino, are you ok!"

Nino, who was holding onto the steering wheel of the boat, and seemed to be being thrown around by the storm, looked at Mario with a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Mario, we'll just have to get through this!" At that moment a large wave had crashed right on the boat. Nino was sent flying towards the back, Peach was tossed onto a small Zoshi, and Mario, not ready for the wave, was sent flying off the side of the boat.

He fell awkwardly into the water, and after a few seconds underwater he rose up to see he wasn't far from the boat. "Mario, MARIO!" Peach shouted, horrified by what had just happened, "Swim towards us, quickly! Before a shark gets you!

At these words, Mario began to swim very fast towards the boat, but with the wind blowing him left and right and the rain making it hard to see, he wasn't getting much closer to it. After minutes of struggling and fighting the rough waters, Mario was able to grab Nino's hand, and he pulled him up just as a shark jumped out of the water and tried to take a bite out of Mario.

Both he and Nino landed with a thud on the ground, and Mario heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Nino, you saved my life! It's a good thing you came with us!" Everyone looked at Mario, glad that he was ok and that he was not eaten by a shark.

"It's no problem, Mario sir. I'm glad I could help. Look, you can see the bay now! We'll be there in no time!"

Mario and the rest turned to see the beautiful Noki Bay. It was very hard to see it now, but Mario could still make out the tall shell towers and the steep cliffs that he had traveled on once before. Minutes later the boat stopped at the rocky shore, and everyone got out. The storm had finally calmed down, and it there was now only tiny raindrops falling from the sky.

"Ok," Mario began, looking at the waterfall high above him, "We have to make our way up to the waterfall, that's wear Tina is. I've been there before, but it's not going to be easy. Let's get moving, everyone.

Mario began to lead them the way he had traveled last time he was here. It was then when he realized how useful FLUDD was; it was very hard for him and the others to navigate up to the top. However, Mario was amazed by the flexibility of the Zoshis, who were able to jump over large gaps and high into the air. Peach was doing very well also, but Nino was the one who was struggling. He needed the help of the others so as not to be left behind, but after what seemed like an eternity they reached a springboard that looked like it would take them right to the waterfall if they used it.

"Look, look, Tina!" Mario shouted. "I can see her, she's over there!" He jumped right on the springboard and landed perfectly on the other side, and was followed by the others, some who didn't land as pleasantly.

As they got closer and closer to her, Peach began to feel strange about all of this. "Mario, why is she just standing there? I thought she was captured…?" Mario looked at her, but then kept moving.

"She must have escaped!" he replied quickly, "Tina! Tina! We're here! Are you ok?" As they got closer to her, they saw that she was crying, but Mario didn't know why.

"Tina, what's the matter?" he asked her, sounding very concerned. "What happened?" She looked up at him, tears rolling down her face and blue shell.

"Mario…" she began, still crying, "I'm so sorry…they made me…I didn't have a choice…they were going to hurt Pablo…no choice…" and she began to burst into tears.

"Tina, what are you talking about," Mario asked her, now worried, "Tina, what did you do?" At that moment, Mario turned around and saw that all of his friends had been gagged and tied up by Koopas, and then, in front of everyone, Mario saw the enormous outline of the King Koopa, Bowser himself.

"Good work, Tina!" Bowser shouted happily. "Mario came right to you, just like you said! Well Mario, I'm afraid the game's over, and I have finally won. There's nothing to do. I've captured almost all of your friends, even that Princess that you thought was dead! Don't worry, you'll all be as good as dead soon enough. You've finally lost!"

Mario couldn't believe it. He looked at Tina with anger in his eyes, trying to figure out what to do next. "Peach, Nino, I'm going to save you guys, don't worry!" he shouted. Then, not sure if this was even going to work, he grabbed Tina's arm and ran towards the cliff. "You're never going to get away with this Bowser, I'm sure of that!" Then, he jumped off of the cliff and into the water, still holding onto Tina's hand. As he fell, Mario realized he should have listened to Peach and not have come here at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Escape Plan Gone Wrong**

"Toad, Toadsworth!" Daisy asked, "What are you guys doing here?" She was happy that she finally had somebody down here to talk to besides II Piantisimo, but she didn't know why they seemed so surprised to see her.

"Princess Daisy, we thought that you were dead!" shouted Toadsworth. "When we saw that shark take you away from the boat, we just assumed you were eaten. But now we all know that Bowser is up to no good once again. What have you found out?"

Daisy told them all everything she had heard when she had gone through the secret passage; Toad and Toadsworth were both shocked by this news, and II Piantisimo wasn't even listening, but was just running around stupidly. "Memory chips, Daisy?" Toad asked curiously. "What are those for?"

"They are probably using them on all of the villagers", replied Toadsworth. "Just incase any of them saw what Bowser and his friends were up to." He then reached into his pocket and grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper, smoothed it out, and showed it to the rest of his companions. "I was able to grab one of the maps lying on the floor before we were brought in here. I think it will help us get out of here."

Toad grabbed the map from Toadsworth's hands and stared at it for a few moments, but then finally shouted "I found a way out! If we just go through here, then go up these stairs, through this door, and then-"

"Toad, stop screaming!" Toadsworth said to Toad, "Besides, you're looking at the map upside down and have forgotten that the only way out of this place is through the secret passage that our purple friend has showed us. By the way, what is your name sir?"

Pianisimo finally stopped running and looked at Toadsworth. "I am II Piantisimo, would you care to join me in a race?" Toadsworth then stared at him awkwardly and laughed, as if he though II Piantisimo was joking.

"Don't be stupid, my fellow," replied Toadsworth, "this is no time for a race. Daisy, do you see any ways that we can get out of here?'

"Actually, there is something we could do…" she replied, "but it would be risky. That tunnel I was in before leads to the control room for this submarine. If I go down there, I could disable this jail cell so we can all escape, and maybe do something so that the guards don't catch us. It's a risky plan, but it's the only plan we've got. Who's with me?"

They all though about it for a minute, and then Toadsworth answered: "Well, since it doesn't involve me doing too many dangerous tasks, I'd say that it is a perfect plan! But we should act quickly; we have to warn Mario of Bowser's plan so that he can be stopped!"

"Let go of me you creep!" Peach screamed angrily, "Why do you want us? What are you guys doing here!

"Quiet, Princes!" Bowser screamed loudly. You may have escaped from me earlier today, but now I finally have you and your little friends. And you thought you could stop me! HA! Too bad Mario trusted that little Noki. There's no way he survived that fall…"

"You think Mario died in that fall, sir?" one of the Koopas asked, sounding scared, "He is a very strong-"

"Shut up, minion!" yelled Bowser, sounding furious. "Mario fell right in to one of the biggest waterfalls on the island. No one could have survived that fall. Now stop talking! We're almost there."

Peach had no idea where she, Nino, and the Zoshis were being taken. They were on a part of the coast she had never seen before. But then again there was a lot of seaweed and driftwood along the beach, so Peach doubted that many tourists would want to come here. She looked around here and saw that Nino was walking a few feet in front of her, his hands tied behind his back just as hers were. "Nino, do you know where we are?"

"Well," Nino whispered, "we're still near Noki Bay, but we're in a completely different part of the island than the tourists see. This is where most of the poor villagers lived who weren't struck with wealth from all of the tourism the island receives."

As Nino was talking, Peach could see some small shacks lined up farther away from the beach. She had always though the entire island was one big paradise; she had never realized that there were people here who didn't live in one of the sunny coastal cities, but were forced to live in shacks because they had no money.

"Quiet, you two!" one of the koopas shouted. "Sir Bowser, we have arrived at the submarine, and we are ready to board."

The group watched as the submarine rose out of the water, and then they all got in a tiny boat that took them to the enormous structure, and finally entered. Peach and her companions were immediately taken down the stairs, and were lead by Bowser to what looked like the bridge of the sub. "Is everything doing according to plan, Kammy?"

"Yes Bowser," Kammy replied, "Your son has just taken an army of Koopas to complete their mission, and we have sent a few of our men to search for Mario and the Noki. We still have her son, Pablo, and he is starting to wonder where she has gone."

"What is happening?" Peach asked. "What mission? I want to know what is going on around here!" Just as Peach had stopped yelling, she turned around to see that the pilot of the ship was beginning to panic.

"Sir, I've lost control of the ship!" he screamed, sounding horrified. "Someone must be down in the control room! If I can't get this ship back, we're going to crash!"

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled. "Who would do something like-"

But then he smiled and said to Peach, "I guess some of your friends have decided to try and escape! Too bad they're about to crash the sub and kill us all! Bowser ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs faster than Peach had ever seen him run. Thinking this would be her only chance to get out of here and that no one would try and top her because everyone around her was panicking, Peach ran out of the room. After running down an empty hallway for a few minutes, she could hear voices around the corner in front of her, and thought one of them sounded a lot like Toad's.

"Toad, is that you?" she asked quietly. "Who's there?"

She turned the corner and found that Toad and Toadsworth were arguing loudly and running farther away from Peach. "Toadsworth, wait! It's me Peach!"

"Oh my goodness, Princess Peach!" Toadsworth esclaimed. "Whar are you doing down here! Actually there's no time to explain. Our plan has gone horribly wrong!"

"What plan?" Peach asked, sounding confused, "Are you the ones that are causing the sub to crash!"

"Yes, but it wasn't supposed to happen! Quick we have to find a way out of here before it's too late!"


End file.
